Season 5 Ep 17
by EmZisGluedToABook
Summary: This is the preporation for the celebration! The celebration will be in the next episode. be there or be square


For the rest of the day the team and the citizens worked together to prepare the city for the celebration (which would be held the next night).

At 2 o'clock, Chiro and Gibson radioed The Sun Riders, to tell them about Skeleton King and about the celebration.

"And Skeleton King is really destroyed" asked Aurora Six?

"Yes he is" replied Chiro happily.

"Our celebration will be held tomorrow night" said Gibson, "will you all be able to attend?"

"I don't see why not" said Johnny Sunspot, "since this is a party saying that Bone Bag is gone."

"And everyone is healed, exe-pt Tikqdo he is still in a cast, but he will able come" said Super Quasar.

"That will be GREAT" said Chiro!

"We'll go tell the others" said Johnny.

"Then see you all tomorrow" said Gibson.

"Oh wait" said Aurora, "Gibson can I ask you something?"

Gibson looked confused, "Of-corse Aurora" he said.

Aurora turned to Johnny and Quasar, "Alone" she said.

They both looked confused and shrugged,

"Alright" said Quasar as he started to walk out the door.

"See ya Chiro and Gibson" said Johnny, then he followed Quasar out the door.

Gibson turned to Chiro, "Do you mind if I talk Aurora_ alone_" asked Gibson nicely?

"Oh ya, sorry, bye Aurora" said Chiro as he stepped out of the room. _Or did he?_

"Knowing Johnny" whispered Chiro, "he should be hiding out side the door, just like episode 21. It will be unfair if he finds out what's up with Aurora and Gibson first." With that Chiro hid behind the door.

"Bye Chiro" said Aurora before she turned to Gibson, "Gibson, remember back at the battle field, you asked me if I wanted to go on a date with you and I said yes?"

Gibson blushed, "Yes Aurora, I do remember."

"Gibson asked Aurora out" whispered Chiro? "He's got guts."

"Well," continued Aurora "are you going with anyone to the Shuggazoom celebration?"

Gibson finally understood, "Why no Aurora, but would you like to go with me?"

Aurora looked relieved, "Yes I think that would be fun!"

Gibson smiled, "I agree."

"So I'll see you tomorrow" Aurora blew Gibson a kiss and the screen turned black.

Gibson jumped up and down in excitement, he was so happy that he started to do the Disco.

Chiro couldn't hold his laughter, he bursted out laughing as he came out of his hiding spot.

Gibson immediately stopped dancing and blushed, "How much did you see and hear?"

"Everything" said Chiro, "and I didn't know you could do the disco, you should show Aurora that tomorrow."

_**Outside **_

Everyone was working, Otto was setting up the sound system and speakers, Antauri (using his mind powers) was lifting a giant stage to put in the middle of Shuggazoom park, while Nova and Sprx were taking heavy boxes of (party) supplies to the park, so Jin-may and the other citizens could start decorating.

Nova and Sprx where half way to the park when Nova had to stop, "What's wrong" asked Sprx.

"My burns, there starting to really irritate me" said Nova.

Sprx put down his two boxes, "Maybe I should carry your boxes."

"Sprx, you know as well as I do that your not that strong, and there's no way you can carry four boxes."

"I know, but I don't want you to hurt yourself more than you already are."

"Okay Mr Worry Wort how about this, we take this stuff to the park then I'll check my burns, Okay?"

"Okay" said Sprx reluctantly, "but if we have to stop, or if your burns hurt again we'll stop."

Nova rolled her eyes, "You worry to much."

Sprx smiled as he picked up his two boxes, Nova did the same and they continued to the park.

**At Park**

"Okay a little to the left" said Jin-may, she was instructing Antauri on where to put the stage.

Antauri moved the stage a foot to the left, "Is here alright" he asked?

"Just one more inch to the left and then it will be perfect."

Antauri moved the stage slowly, "Stop! That's perfect" said Jin-may.

Antauri gently (using his mind powers) put the stage on the floor.

"Great job Antauri, the stage looks straight now."

"Why thank you Jin-may."

"Hey guys" said Otto!

"Hey Otto, how's the sound system coming" asked Jin-may?

"Oh there great, I just finished them" said Otto, "Man! The stage looks great, and BIG. How'd you guys get it over here?"

"Antauri moved it over."

"Wow I didn't know Antauri was stronger than Nova?"

"Who's stronger than me" came a female voice?

"Oh, Hey Nova and Sprx" said Jin-may, "Do you guys need any help with those boxes?"

"Nope we got them" said Sprx as he put his box on top of the stage.

"But seriously, who's stronger than me" asked Nova as she too put her boxes on the stage?

"Oh... Well... Uhh.." began Otto, "No won, no won at all."

"That's what I thought" said Nova as she sat down.

"Oh are those the boxes for me" asked Jin-may?

"Yep" said Sprx as he sat next to Nova, "but what's in them, there heavy as heck!"

"Just supplies that me and the other citizens need to decorate the stage" said Jin-may as she got up and opened one of the boxes.

"Oh can I help decorate to" asked Otto?

"Of-corse you can Otto, but can you first get the sound system up here?"

"Sure I'll go get them rite now. Hey Antauri, can you help me, there sort of heavy?"

"Of-corse my friend" and with that Antauri and Otto left the park.

"Well, I'm gonna start organizing these supplies" said Jin-may, she dragged one of the boxes to the other side of the stage.

"Okay, now can I check your burns" asked Sprx?

"Go ahead, I said you could, so you can."

Sprx first un rapped Nova's right arm, it looked redder and more irritated than the last time Sprx cleaned Nova's burns.

"I think we should let Gibson look at these" said Sprx.

"I think Gibson is still in the robot with Chiro."

"Well how about we go to the robot then we come back when we take care of your burns?"

"Alright if it will make you feel better" said Nova,"but then were coming back to help with the park."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sprx hopped off the stage and gave a hand out for Nova. Nova took Sprx hand and she also got off the stage.

They headed to the robot,

"Hey Sprx?"

"Yea Nova?"

"Why are you so worried about me?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt, especially before our celebration."

"Okay, but remember I'm not a baby, I'm fine."

"I know, I know but I can't help worrying about the person I love most."

"Oh that's sweat."

Sprx then noticed that they were walking hand and hand, "Hey, your holding my hand."

"Yea, what's wrong with that? I mean we are a couple."

"No nothing at all, I just didn't know you like holding my hand?"

"Today I'm trying to be nice" said Nova.

Sprx smiled, "I like the nice Nova."

Nova smiled back.

_**Back at the robot**_

"Chiro stop laughing" said Gibson!

"I'm sorry Gibson" laughed Chiro, "but it's just so funny!"

Chiro and Gibson were walking back to the park to tell everyone that the others were coming.

"No it is not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Fine, then why pray-tell is it funny that I'm going a simple date with Aurora?"

"Because you Gibson, the smartest guy in the world going on a date with the hottest girl From the Sun Riders. It just seem to fit, and your gonna be so nervous tomorrow when she comes."

"I will not be nervous, it will just be a harmless date with a friend."

Chiro rolled his eyes, "Yea rite."

Then Nova and Sprx came into view. They were holing each others hands and it looked as though they where heading to the robot.

"Hey you guys" called out Chiro!

Sprx and Nova saw Chiro and Gibson.

"Hey guys" said Nova.

"We where just heading over to see you guys at the robot" said Sprx.

"Why" asked Chiro, "Are you guys gonna make out?"

Nova looked angry, but Sprx looked _happy?_

"Actually" said Sprx, "we can make out when ever we want in front of you, just to gross you out."

Nova smiled, "Do you think we should gross them out now?"

Chiro, Gibson, and Sprx looked surprised and shocked,

"If you want to babe" he said.

"Okay never mind" said Chiro, "I take back the making out joke."

"Well, anyway" said Sprx, "the real reason why we where heading to the robot was to ask you" he turned to Gibson, "about Novas burns."

Nova showed Gibson her burned arm,

"Hmmm" said Gibson "this isn't serious all you need to do is clean the burns and re bandage them."

"Well, that isn't to bad" said Nova, she turned to Sprx "I told you, you shouldn't worry."

"But you should clean all the burns to keep away infection" said Gibson.

"Okay" said Sprx, "we'll meet you guys back at the park later."

He and Nova turned to the robot, but Chiro pulled Sprx back,

"Oh hey Sprx" he whispered, "when you get back let me tell you about Gibson and Aurora's little date."

"You serious?"

Chiro nodded his head.

"Hey Sprx you coming or what" called Nova?

Sprx turned to Nova, "Sure thing princess."

He winked at Chiro and then headed to Nova.

Chiro caught up with Gibson, who was al ready heading to the park.

"Why were you back there" asked Gibson?

"Oh nothing, nothing" he smiled.

Nova and Sprx where in the med bay sitting on the medical bed,

"Okay" said Sprx, "now let's un rap you."

Sprx began to un rap Nova's bandages.

"Man I feel like a monkey mummy" said Nova.

Sprx smiled, "Yea, but you'd still be cute if you were a mummy."

"That's a weird but also sweet."

Sprx un raped the last bandage, Nova was covered in red burns and her fur was missing in different places.

"Are you sure those burns don't hurt" asked Sprx?

"No, but I think they'll hurt if you tough them to hard."

Sprx picked up a small bottle, "Then I promos to be gentle when I put this stuff on you."

Nova sat on the medical bed, "So what's that stuff gonna do?"

"It cleans the burns, and this stuff" he pulled out another bottle, "is to also help the burns heal and to help sooth any pain if you have any."

Sprx took the first bottle, pored the liquid on a towel and lithely rubbed Nova's skin,

"Since when did you become the doctor" she asked?

"Well, Gibson showed me what to do so, when you were asleep I would put this stuff on you then bandage you up."

"Wow, you actually followed Gibson's instructions, I wish I could of seen that!"

Sprx smiled, "Am I pressing to hard?"

"No, your actually not hurting me at al, but is my skin sup-post to tingle?"

"Yep, Gibson said that means the burns are breathing and it's a good thing."

"You also listened to what he said, impressive."

Sprx smiled, he always smiled when he was around Nova. She was a great person to be around and Sprx loved it.

"Hey Nova, you mind laying on you stomach so I can do your back?"

"Sure" said Nova as she laid on her stomach, her back had a big burn on it.

Sprx started to do Nova's back,

"Ouch" she said.

"What's wrong, is this hurting" asked Sprx?

"It just stings a little, but keep going. Get it over with."

"Okay" said Sprx as he continued, "here talk to me so it will keep your mind off of the sting."

"Okay, here's a question," said Nova "why do I have to get my burns cleaned and bandaged, why not just change my metal?"

"Otto and Gibson said the burns are to deep to remove your metal, and it would be even more painful."

"Okay then, I'll take the cleaning slash stinging."

Sprx smiled, "Okay, I'm almost done with this and when I put that other cream on you the sting will stop."

"Great."

"Hey Nova, are you gonna sing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know at the celebration. Are you gonna sing? You have a great voice and it would be fun."

Nova smiled evilly, "If you sing with me."

Sprx looked confused as he got the other bottle of cream and started rubbing Nova's back, "What do you mean by me singing?"

"Well, you said it would be fun if I sang, so why should I be the only one to have fun?"

"But I can't sing. I well..., you see..., I..."

"You have stage fright?"

"No!"

"So sing with me."

Sprx stopped rubbing Nova's back, "Nova your the one who has the voice not me."

Nova sat up and turned to Sprx, "Alright, I thought my boyfriend wasn't afraid of anything, but oh well."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing it's just that I thought you were weren't afraid of anything, but I guess I was wrong."

Sprx started to rub the cream on Nova's arms, "I am NOT scared of anything."

"Then show that you don't have stage fright."

"I don't!"

"You do."

"I don't!"

"You do."

"I don't!"

"You do."

"I don't!"

"Then prove it."

"Fine, at the celebration I'll sing" Sprx then thought about what he just said.

"Great" said Nova happily.

"I.."

"Come on you just said you would, and you'll do it with me" Nova then gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Sprx finally caved "but if I get booed off the stage I blame you."

Nova rolled her eyes "I wouldn't have it any other way, but hey were spending to much time in here, we should get going to help the others."

"Alright then, lets get you mummied up."

Sprx then got the bandages and re rapped Nova. They then left the med bay and went out side to get to the park.

"Hey Sprx" Sprx turned to face Nova, "about you not being scared of anything, well I lied your really a big wimp."

She then quickly kissed him on the cheek and started running.

"Hey" yelled Sprx, he started running after her!

_**At Park**_

"Hey Jin-may, nice work" said Chiro.

He and Gibson just came on the stage. They were looking at Jin-may, and Otto painting the stage.

"Thanks" said Jin-may, "but it's not done yet. You and the rest of the team need to help me."

"What do we have to do" asked Gibson?

"Well, do you see the lines that I'm out lining?"

Jin-may had about 200 pencil lines every where on the stage wall, they were all different sizes.

"Well everyone in Shuggazoom is gonna sigh it and I need to paint the lines all different colors, so the names will stick out, you mind helping?"

"Sure" said Chiro.

"I shall also assist you" said Gibson, "but I just have one question."

"Sure shoot" said Jin-may as she passed Chiro a paint brush.

"What pray tell is Otto and Antauri doing?"

Antauri was helping Otto cover one side of his body glue and the other side white.

"I don't know. Otto said he wanted to do his own design."

(This is from sponge-bob), Otto then slatted the white side of his body on the wall, then turned to the blue then back to white then back to the blue.

"Okay Antauri, do your stuff" said Otto as he came away from the wall.

Antauri did a hand motion and the the paint dripped off of Otto till he was clean.

"What are you guys doing" asked Chiro?

"This is Otto's design" said Antauri as he pored black paint on one side of Otto, then green.

"The monkeys are gonna be our team colors" said Otto as he began to splat himself on the wall, "The blue for Gibson" turn, "white" turn, "and black for Antauri" turn, "then red for Sprx" turn, "yellow for Nova." got off the wall and Antauri did the same hand motion to get Otto clean. Then Otto was covered with yellow and red, "And orange" turn, "for you Chiro" turn, "and pink for Jin-may" turn and turn again.

"Oh I get it" said Jin-may as Otto again got clean and then was pored with pink and orange paint.

"That is a very creative design" said Gibson.

"Yea" said Chiro.

Hey" said Jin-may, "is that Sprx and Nova?"

There Sprx was chasing Nova.

Otto got off the wall, "It's a rase, NOVA BEAT SPRX!"

"Great idea Otto" said Nova as she began to pick up speed.

Sprx began to pick up speed, "I'm gonna win this time."

"In your dreams SPRKY!"

"She called you Sprky" yelled Chiro "are you gonna take that, beat her!"

"No way, Nova beat him" yelled Jin-may.

Nova made a evil smile as she made a sudden haul, SPrx looked confused as he passed Nova.

"Com on, run" yelled Jin-may!

"Sprx is gonna win for once" yelled Chiro!

"What are you doing" yelled Otto?

Nova then ran as fast as she could, flipped over Sprx and landed on the stage,

"Sprx is not the only one who likes to show off" said Nova.

Sprx starred at Nova panting, "Your a cheater" he panted "but a hot cheater."

Nova slapped Sprx on the side and he fell on the floor.

"Well, maybe you'll win in the next century" Chiro said as she helped up Sprx.

Otto gave Nova a high five, "Nice one."

"Thanks" said Nova, "but why are you covered in pink and orange paint?"

"I's part of my design" Otto then showed Nova the pattern on the stage, white, blue, white, blue, black, green, black, green, red, yellow, red, yellow, pink, orange, pink, pink orange monkeys in a row.

"Nice job" said Nova.

"Hey, are those sup-post to be us" asked Sprx?

"Yea" said Otto "you like them?"

"Yea there nice, but the red monkey is the best out of all of them."

The rest of the team rolled there eyes,

"Here they come" said Jin-may.

"Who's coming" asked Chiro?

"Everyone."

The rest of the city came to the stage with paint and paint brushes.

"Where do we start" asked a man from the crowed?

"Start painting the lines any color, then your name and make any other designs you want" said Jin-may.

Everyone got on the stage and followed Jin-may's instructions.

"Com on" she said "we have to do the same thing."

"Okay, lets get to painting" said Otto as he pulled out a paint brush.

Everyone did the same and began to paint.

"Hey Nova" asked Sprx? Nova turned to face Sprx, "You know back at the robot when we all fell over on each other?"

"Yea."

"Well, you said I could have my prize, well when can I get it?"

Nova smiled as she flung some yellow paint at Sprx, it landed on his stomach.

"There's your prize" she said.

"Hey" Sprx then flung red paint at Nova which landed on her arm.

Nova evilly smiled at Sprx, "Oh no" he said.

"Paint fight" Nova whispered as she flung more paint at Sprx.

Otto, Chiro and Gibson saw Nova and Sprx flinging paint at each other,

"There so immature" said Gibson.

"Let's join in" said Otto as he flung green paint at Gibson's head.

"Nice one Otto" said Chiro.

Gibson then flung paint at Chiro.

"Your gonna pay for that" he said as he flung paint.

They joined in with Sprx and Nova, then the citizens saw there heros throwing paint at each other, and THEY started to do the same. Even Antauri and Jin-may joined in!

"Is this like a paint war" asked Sprx as he and Nova noticed how there little play paint fight went out of hand?

"I guess so" said Nova, she then pulled Sprx into a small kiss on the lips.

Sprx smiled "You couldn't resist me could ya."

"No" said Nova, "that was just a kiss before I kill you with paint" she then flung more paint at Sprx, Sprx then flung paint at Nova.

"Hey Nova, lets see how you look in green" said Otto as he flung green paint at Novas face.

"Your gonna pay for that" she said, "Sprx you and attack Otto!"

"I'm with ya there" he said.

They began to fling pain at Otto

"OH NO ATTACK OF THE LOVE MONKEYS" yelled Otto, Chiro help!"

Chiro turned around, "What?"

"Oh now it's on" said Sprx as he and Nova began to fling paint at Chiro and Otto!

The paint fight lasted the rest of the day.


End file.
